The varying qualities of the wind have limited the suitability of wind power for applications where output of constant speed or torque, as in electrical generation, is desired. Notwithstanding the long history of human experience with windmills no simple, yet automatically or self-adjusting wind energy conversion apparatus has been heretofore available to automatically provide constant speed or torque output at readily adjusted values from input based on wind power.